Help Pages: FAQ
A place to collect text for the help pages. Gameplay What is a Default Attack? The Default attack is the preselected attack that the game chooses for you. There are often several different attacks that can be executed with the same dice: For example, a z(6):5 (i.e. a 6-sided Speed die showing 5) could capture an (8):5 (i.e. an 8-sided die showing 5) with any of the following attacks: * Power attack (since the value of the attacking die is at least as high as that of the definding die) * Skill attack (since the sum of the values of the attacking dice is exactly equal to the value of the defending die) * Speed Attack (since the value of the attacking die is exactly equal to the sum of the values of the defending dice) It doesn't matter which attack you select, the result will always be the same: (8):5 will be captured and z(6):5 will reroll. In order to save you time, the page doesn't force you to select an attack and just executes the first in this list (the Power attack). This is the Default attack. However, in some situations your choice might be relevant: For example, a Dt(6):5 (i.e. a 6-sided die with the Trip skill and the Doppleganger skill) could capture an (8):5 with any of the following attacks: * Power attack (since the value of the attacking die is at least as high as that of the definding die) * Skill attack (since the sum of the values of the attacking dice is exactly equal to the value of the defending die) * Trip attack Now it matters which attack you select: * If you select the Power attack, the (8):5 will be captured and the attacking die will turn into an (8) itself due to the Doppelganger skill. * If you select the Skill attack, the (8):5 will be captured but the attacking die will remain a Dt(6), since the Doppelganger skill doesn't trigger. * If you select the Trip attack, the (8):5 rerolls and might not even be captured. If you select the Default attack in this situation, the game will ask you to specify which of these three attacks you mean. In short, you never have to worry about the Default attack. If it matters which attack you select, the game will tell you. Why can't I perform a Skill attack with The Flying Squirrel? It's a Special Rule. The Flying Squirrel can't do Skill attacks. Too bad. At least it has Speed dice. Why can't I perform a Skill attack against The Japanese Beetle? It's a Special Rule. The Japanese Beetle can't be attacked by Skill attacks. Too bad. Not much you can do. User Preferences What does "Enable fire overshooting for power attacks" do and why is it deactivated by default? Fire dice can be turned down to help with Skill attacks or Power attacks. Usually, if you want to use it to help with a Skill attack, the sum of the values of the attacking dice you select will be less than the value of the defending die and the game will know you wish to turn down a Fire die. If you decide to attack a (8):4 (i.e. an 8-sided die showing 4) with a (6):3 (i.e. a 6-sided die showing 3), you could turn down a Fire die by one and increase the (6):3 to a (6):4. This is usually the best option. You could also turn a Fire die by two and increase the (6):3 to a (6):5. This is called fire overshooting. However, this additional point is usually lost, since the (6):5 rerolls after the attack. Still, you could. For example, if you had an F(6):4 as well, the game would ask you to turn down your Fire die (and turn up your (6):5) by a value between 1 and 3. You could also do this if the attacking die already showed a higher value than the defending one. For example, if you had a (6):5 attacking an (8):4, you could still use a Fire die to turn the (6):5 up to show 6. Again, this additional point is usually lost when rerolling. In some very specific situations, you might still think it good to do this (or maybe you just want to see the world burn). In this case, you should have "Enable fire overshooting for power attacks" activated, otherwise the game will not prompt you to turn down Fire dice. The reason this is not activated by default is that in most situations, fire overshooting is unnecessary and the game doesn't want to burden you with that choice any time you wish to perform a perfectly reasonable Power attack with a (20):19 against a (4):1 just because you happen to have a Fire die nearby.